


Matters Of The Heart

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before any of them could speak, their guest rushed forwards in a streak of dark and spice. Ardeth gathered his husband into his arms, holding him tight and close.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write for my original OTP.

Alex caught his mother's eye, and they smiled conspiratorially. The man they were watching was checking his clothes for the third time that hour, fussing with his coat and the invisible specks of dust on his trousers. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and he was looking decidedly unwell.

"Oh, Jonathan please do stop with your fussing!" Evelyn sighed, snapping her book shut. Tossing it onto the seat next to her, she reached for her brother, holding out her hand stubbornly until her older brother resigns himself with a nervous laugh to sit at her feet. "You know he has never cared for how you look. It's _him_. At the most, he'll just worry about how thin you've become."

Jonathan had his eyes closed tight, leaning his head against his sister's thigh. "'M sorry old mum." He mumbled.

Alex grinned. "He'll probably take one look at you and drag you to the kitchens to feed you. And then, he'd carry you like a sack of flour into your room and-"

"Alex!" His mother gasped, scandalised. But when he looked over to her, he sees the obvious amusement curling on the corner of her lips.

"Don't worry too much about it, Uncle Jon. You'll be all right." He said easily. 

The sudden whimper from the miserable man caused them to start in surprise. "You don't know that..."

Just then, the main doors swung open and Alex rose, turning to greet his father. Evelyn mirrored his movements, pulling Jonathan to his feet. Before any of them could speak, their guest rushed forwards in a streak of dark and spice. Ardeth gathered his husband into his arms, holding him tight and close.

"I was half expecting that." Rick smiled wryly. "The man was a blubbering mess all the way from the station. You'd think he didn't sleep whilst he was coming here."

"I should think neither of them had any proper rest during the time they were apart." Evelyn slipped her hands into her husband's. Both of them pulled their son close to them, pressing kisses of greetings into each other's cheeks. By the chairs, Ardeth had yet to let go of Jonathan, his dark curls curtaining their faces from their audience. But even from where they were, Evelyn could pick out soft murmurs of apologies and reassurance.

Jonathan clung on, his hands fisted in the dark fabric of Ardeth's cape. The dull glint of his wedding bracelet winked in the light of the morning sun. Alex sighed, rolling his eyes at the sight of his uncles embracing.

Rick sighed, grimacing. "I guess I should leave his bag here then?"

Evelyn smiled at her husband. "Come now. Let's give my brother and his husband some privacy." She whispered, pulling her boys with her. "It's a beautiful day and I should like to spend it with my darlings."

 

[end.]


End file.
